Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with sample processing methods for laser ablation-ICP-MS analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,541 issued to D'silva (1991) discloses a double pass tandem cooling aerosol condenser apparatus for receiving aerosol from a liquid solution for a specimen sample which has been prepared for injection into an inductively coupled plasma associated with an emission spectra or mass spectrometer comprises inner and outer compartments for circulating a coolant there through. The aerosol, comprising solvent and analyte particles, is passed through compartments of the condenser which are interposed between the inner and outer coolant compartment. The temperature of the aerosol compartment is adjusted and controlled such that the solvent particles, which would otherwise quench the inductively coupled plasma, are condensed and stripped from the aerosol leaving a relatively stable, dry aerosol containing the desolvated analyte particles for spectrometric analysis.